Boreal Outrider Knight
Boreal Outrider Knights are minibosses in Dark Souls III. Description Former warriors of Irithyll of the Boreal Valley, these knights were bestowed rings by Pontiff Sulyvahn that drove them into a violent frenzy through inducing visions of endless combat. They eventually lost their sanity and became mindless warriors. Outrider Knights are considered minibosses that guard secret areas and do not respawn on defeat. Their fighting style is similar to Vordt of the Boreal Valley. Locations Undead Settlement *Guards the door that gives access to the Road of Sacrifices. Lothric Castle *Found in the Dragon Barracks, in the basement of the left building. Grand Archives *Found behind an illusory wall on the third floor of the library, in an alcove on the left. Strategy Outrider Knights are usually initially unaware of the player, so use this opportunity to start the fight with a powerful attack. Once provoked, it is possible to wear them down with ranged weapons from a distance; however, they can close the gap very quickly so caution is advised. Unless the player has plenty of poise, it is recommended to evade their attacks rather than block them, as they rapidly drain stamina. All of their attacks inflict Frost damage and can cause frostbite, which can be lethal if the player is unable to escape. They are very agile opponents and will often sidestep attacks, so a quick-use weapon is recommended. When they are far away from the player, they are very susceptible to ranged attacks and will just continue approaching very slowly without attacking. Headshots are especially effective and will stagger them heavily. The one encountered in the Undead Settlement can be killed quite easily. Once reaching the bottommost area via an elevator, the player needs to send it back up to leave open a hole in the ground. They may then lure the Outrider Knight near it and run around it until he falls to his doom. The player will automatically receive the Irithyll Straight Sword upon his demise. An alternative strategy is to pass through the door leading to the Road of Sacrifices and killing it with ranged attacks from a safe spot. They are able to be parried and riposted, however, this can be tricky because they attack with such great speed. Drops Undead Settlement = 100px | Guaranteed }} |-|Lothric Castle = 100px | Guaranteed }} |-|Grand Archives = 100px | Guaranteed |Outrider Knight Armor | Outrider Knight Armor.png 100px | Guaranteed |Outrider Knight Gauntlets | Outrider Knight Gauntlets.png 100px | Guaranteed |Outrider Knight Leggings | Outrider Knight Leggings.png 100px | Guaranteed }} Notes *Can be parried and riposted. *Cannot be backstabbed. *Staggers heavily from headshots. *Although resistant to Frost, Outrider Knights are not immune to this element and can in fact be frostbitten, having only a slower build-up for the ailment to be inflicted. Trivia * The Outrider Knight in Lothric Castle wields an Irithyll Straight Sword, despite dropping the Irithyll Rapier upon death. Gallery DS3-15.jpg|Concept art 12496326 1038977662841944 2681758548193745139 o.jpg|Promotional screenshot Boreal outrider knight (2).jpg pl:Rycerscy Przepatrywacze Category:Dark Souls III: Minibosses